


Undeserving

by FyreflieHope



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreflieHope/pseuds/FyreflieHope
Summary: He hates it when she thanks him.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 43





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot I started months ago. Not thrilled with it or the ending.
> 
> I own nothing.

He despises it when she thanks him. It doesn’t matter what she is thanking him for, it grates on him. Like nails on a chalkboard. He isn’t the least bit deserving of her or her gratitude.

She notices that he cringes when she says, “Thank you.” At first she thinks it’s because he isn’t used to common courtesies. He’s a criminal after all. After a while she realizes it’s something deeper.

He grudgingly bears her thanks for the small things. Trivial things like opening the door for her or pouring her a glass of wine. He pretends not to hear her and abruptly changes the subject. 

What he cannot bear is her thanking him when he gives her a compliment, when he brings her favorite pastry and coffee to one of their meet ups to discuss a name on the Blacklist, when she comes to him in tears after a difficult case and she apologizes and thanks him for being there for her. He visibly flinches and gently reprimands her at these moments. Assures her that he needs no thanks from her. It is genuinely his pleasure to take care of her.

She is very nearly killed on their most recent case. If Red and Dembe hadn’t arrived when they did with guns blazing and an icy rage in both of their eyes that made even her tremble... she’d be dead right now instead of wrapped in a blanket next to Red while Dembe drives them to a safe house. She thanks him for coming to her rescue and saving her life.

He snaps.

“Do NOT thank me again, Elizabeth. Not for anything. Ever. But especially don’t thank me for keeping you safe. You are the most important thing in the world to me, sweetheart. It is my honor to protect and love you.” His voice trails off as he realizes what he has just admitted out loud. 

“You love me? In what way? Like a father loves a daughter?” She’s staring at him with wide eyes full of equal parts hope and fear. 

He sighs. He’s walked right into this one and he promised he’d never lie to her. 

“In every way, Lizzie. Except for that one. My love for you is everything but paternal.” He braces himself for her disgust and rejection.

Her eyes close and all of the tension leaves her body. There’s a tiny smile on her lips. One he isn’t sure how to interpret. Slowly, her eyes open and what he sees in them takes his breath away.

“I love you too, Raymond. In every way. I was terrified that you only saw me as a daughter in need of protection. That my feelings were one sided and inappropriate.” She’s beaming at him and he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

He’s staring at her with wonder and so much love that she can’t hold back and she bridges the gap between them to throw her arms around him and bury her face in his neck. He slowly wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple. 

“Oh, my Lizzie...” he murmurs against her hair.

And he still feels that he doesn’t deserve her but he’s a selfish man and would be an idiot to refuse the gift of her love.


End file.
